


Hold On Me

by kiiroiran (koraiumi)



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Breakup, Fleta only appears for like a paragraph and that's about it, Heartbreak, M/M, You can imagine that they got back together at the end idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koraiumi/pseuds/kiiroiran
Summary: Even when you don't need to say it, sometimes it's good to say it out loud.
Relationships: ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 11





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song, Hold On Me by Nam Woohyun.

Fingers intertwined, they lay on Jinmo’s bed, Jehong having decided to stay over for the night to spend some time with Jinmo before their match against the Hangzhou Spark. The younger of the two looked at Jehong, who had his eyes closed breathing in and out softly, enjoying the presence of his longtime teammate and boyfriend. 

With his free hand, Jinmo ran his fingers through Jehong's hair, bringing a small smile onto the older's face. They didn't need words to know what they were thinking, they knew deep down that there was nothing but love between the both of them. That no matter the results for tomorrow, they will always have each other. 

Yet nothing could prepare Jinmo for the results of the match, watching their chance of continuing into the losers bracket slowly slip away from their grasp. Despite wanting to believe that they could win, the Hangzhou Spark were too strong for them. There was no way they could’ve won and he hated the fact that this was their fate. No matter how much he wanted to protect his teammates, he couldn’t do it. He had failed them as their anchor, as their older brother. But most importantly, he failed to protect Jehong and he couldn’t help but blame it all on himself. 

The next few hours passed by in a blur, only remembering tears and apologizing to the fans. For not being good enough. For disappointing them. For failing them one more time.

They all sat in the practice room, a deep unsettling silence washing over them. The usually loud and vibrant Seoul Dynasty team had lost their color and Jinmo couldn’t help but to cry once again. Hot tears slipping down his cheeks, using the back of his hands to wipe them away. He only stopped when he heard the quiet call of ‘Jinmo-hyung’ from Byungsun. Looking up, his eyes met the DPS player’s eyes. The younger boy smiled softly, easing his heart slightly, “We’re going out to get something to eat if you want to join,” he told him, offering his hand to Jinmo to help him stand up. 

Taking a look around he took note that everyone besides them were gone, most likely outside of the room waiting for them. A small frown appeared on Jinmo’s face, wondering how he didn’t hear his teammates agree on going out and how he didn’t notice them leaving. He soon looked up at Byungsun offering him a weak smile before grabbing his hand, letting himself be pulled up from his seat by the taller boy, “I’ll go to make sure you all don’t get out of hand,” he replied, trying his best to not make the younger worry about him. The DPS player soon let out a bright smile, warming Jinmo’s heart, perhaps there was something to look forward to because of this loss.

As the night drew on, the vibrant atmosphere that the team always held around them slowly returned. The alcohol consumed from those old enough helping it ease back in. Jinmo was the only one who had only drank a shot or two, knowing fully well that the others would get carried away. He especially kept an eye on Jehong, letting the older man lean against him when he needed to. Jinmo was ready to become Jehong’s pillar, he was ready to offer himself to him, no matter what Jinmo would always be there for him.

“You look so pretty, Jinmo-ah,” Jehong whispered into his ear, faint dust of red spreading across Jinmo’s cheeks, despite them having been dating for several years he couldn’t help but feel flustered over Jehong’s words of endearment, “I wouldn’t say so,” he countered fidgeting with his finger trying his best to not make eye contact with the older man. Jehong used his fingers to lift Tobi’s chin, forcing the younger of the two to look at him.

They both looked into each other’s eyes, searching for those words that didn’t need to be spoken. In that moment they were the only ones there, their teammates long forgotten in favor of each other’s presence. This was their moment, only theirs.

Yet echoing through his head harshly were Jehong's pleads for Jinmo to tell him to stay, though the younger could not meet the elder's gaze. A frown appeared on his face, running his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. The truth was, he did want to tell him to stay, to play alongside him on stage for as long as they can. Though deep down he couldn't, he wouldn't be selfish. 

"I can't." Whispered words feeling too loud. Jehong looked away; eyebrows furrowed and eyes almost distant, "That's okay," he simply replied. Jehong turned away from the younger boy ready to leave, only pausing for a moment to speak up, “I’ll be telling management that I won’t be staying for next season.” His words didn’t immediately register, taking him a few moments to do so. 

Thoughts rushed through his head, wondering at what moment did it all go wrong, “Jehong, please.” Tears already started to form under his eyes, a deep sense of despair building up within him, a feeling he had only felt a few times in his life. But this time he wasn't about to lose an important match. He wasn't about to lose something he wanted, but something he needed. He needed Jehong, he was important to him. A trembling hand reached out towards Jehong managing to catch the older’s wrist stopping him momentarily, Jinmo knew deep down that this day would come, yet he couldn’t help but to feel like his world was crashing. All because he wanted what was best for the person he loves the most. “I’m sorry for not giving you what you deserve, Jinmo,” Jehong softly whispered before slipping away from Jinmo’s grip.

The sound of the door closing behind Jehong barely registered. The off season was cruel for the both of them.


	2. Reassurance

“Jehong really misses you…” Sungjun suddenly spoke up as he picked at his food, sincerity laced his voice as he looked up at the older man, “He doesn’t shut up about you, it’s kind of endearing but annoying at the same time,” the boy continued, tapping his fingers on the table in a steady rhythm. The noise blending into the pitter patter sound of rain landing on the window of the cafeteria. A warm feeling spreading through Tobi as he got lost in his thoughts and the noise. Thoughts about the older man reminiscing over the time they were together flooding his head, a light blush spreading over his cheeks because of it. Yet an ache in his heart came soon after, one that he hadn’t felt since Byungsun left for Shanghai Dragons or when Junhyeok decided to not re-sign with the team. “I miss him too," he simply replied, sadness evident in his voice as regret filled his heart. 

A lot has changed since the day Jehong left. With the League cancelling homestands and with the decision of moving the games online; to the gaining of a new teammate, there was a lot going on yet he couldn't imagine what Jehong was going through right now, with his career being on hold after the mess with Vancouver. 

Jinmo’s phone buzzed as it alerted him of an incoming message. Minhyuk lightly elbowed him, dragging Jinmo out of his thoughts. The Main Support looked at their Tank player who had a raised eyebrow in a questioning manner, Jinmo let out an awkward smile before he hurriedly picked up the phone, his heart skipping a beat as he looked at the contact name, 

From: Jehong-hyung   
\- Do you want to get dinner sometime?

He took a moment to re-read the message. A touch on his arm made him jump in his seat, startling him, "You should go," Minhyuk told him, a sly smile on his face as he ignores Jinmo's surprised reaction. The older man didn't have time to ask him how he knew before his teammate got up from his seat to throw away his trash. He watched the fox like player leave only looking back down at his phone moments later. He let out a sigh, knowing that he wasn't going to let go of an opportunity to see him again, 

To: Jehong-hyung  
\- Yeah of course, I would love to

Almost instantly Jinmo got a message back, receiving the time and date for their dinner. He set down his phone on the table, staring at it for a while, thinking of the different reasons why Jehong decided to reconnect with him. Yet he couldn't come to a conclusion, all possible answers not satisfying him. Though, he knew that no matter what he felt thankful that the connection between the both of them has not burnt out.

The day of the meet up, Jinmo immediately regretted agreeing to see Jehong. The hurt he had felt when Jehong told him he was leaving the team was still lingering. A small splinter in his heart that would be hard to remove. 

His hand lingered over the handle of the door to the restaurant, letting the rain land on him for a moment as he finally decided to open the door. Immediately his eyes fell onto the familiar figure that sat at the corner. Messy curly hair somehow well kept. A small smile appeared on his face as Jehong looked over at the direction of the door. The butterflies in his stomach fluttering in nervousness or in excitement, Jinmo did’t know.

"Jinmo…" Jehong breathlessly spoke up, eyes wide as he looked at his former partner. He stood up immediately almost knocking over the chair as he went over to Jinmo and hugging him, Jinmo awkwardly hugged him back, cheeks turning a faint shade of red. To say that he missed Jehong's hugs would be an understatement. Jinmo had craved Jehong's touch ever since he left the team back then. 

The dinner was less awkward than what Jinmo had imagined. The conversation somehow flowed out naturally almost as if there hasn’t been something left unsaid through all these months. Laughter filled the small restaurant’s air, the owners of the establishment having to shoo them out to be able to close the shop. The giggling didn’t stop as they left, the soft click of the door locking behind them filling the night air.

Jehong’s expression grew serious and Jinmo furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He lightly touched the older man’s arm squeezing it softly. "Jinmo-ah…I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry for leaving you," Jehong spoke up, voice small, almost sounding afraid. The strong individual Jinmo loved and cared for was reduced to an insecure and unsure person. Jinmo hated it, he hated the fact he couldn't be there for him and he hated the fact he pushed to feel like this. 

"It's okay…" he simply said tears forming in his eyes, he then pulled Jehong into a hug, wrapping his arms around the taller man, “I love you,” he whispered, pulling his hand away from the older man to wipe away the forming tears, "I should go," he suddenly said turning away slightly, hoping that the dark and rainy night would mask his tears and red eyes. 

They both knew that they never had to say 'I love you' out loud and despite it being months since their breakup, the three words that hung in the air made them both feel relieved.

It was now Jehong's turn to softly touch Jinmo's arm, lightly holding onto it as if letting Jinmo leave whenever he wanted to, but Jinmo didn't want to. He didn't want to ever leave Jehong. "Come home with me?" he softly asked, a hopeful tone lacing his voice. The shorter of the two turned to look at him, eyes wide in surprise but eyes full of hope, "Just for tonight, if you want," Jehong quickly added. 

'I will always go home with you, no matter what.' Is what Jinmo wanted to say, because it was the truth. No matter what he wanted to be there for Jehong and no matter how many times Jehong told him to leave, to forget about him, Jinmo would never. "Okay," was all he said as he interlocked his fingers with Jehong, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked down at their tangled fingers. 

"I love you too, Jinmo-ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the 2 months wait but I finally got muse to finish this. I wasn't expecting a handful of people to read this and I'm thankful y'all left me kudos. I hope this 2nd part serves justice to everyone's expectations and since it was left somewhat open ended I might write a drabble of sorts, who knows. Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> (Also side note, if y'all want to y'all can follow me on Twitter my @ is @XCVIXXXIII the acc is set on private but I'll accept anyone. I talk about ships every now and then on there, heh)   
> \- 海 (umi)


End file.
